One life shared
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: Alicia asks Peter to take a "jump" with her... It is sweet and fluffy... and dedicated to a dear friend of mine.


_It seems as I can't write smut while ill and feeling unsexy, so you got to wait a little longer on that epilogue. This story is dedicated to Abby, who now likes these two more and more. She is like a little sister to me and I love her dearly. She has also written me the cutest stories in the past that made me smile so much. I hope this will do the same to you Hun. _

_The story is kinda inspired by an idea Milly had in the spoiler thread, but truthfully I had thought of this before I just added a little to it. It is also inspired by a spoiler Kiki told me about for the next episode... Also if you have not read spoilers for the next episode or the upcoming ones don't reead this as it does spoil some things._

_Also the ways Peter might have money I give thank Kiki and Randi for coming up with in the AP thread :-) _

_**One life shared.**_

She felt him glance over at her once more as she told him to turn left at the next road. She hid a smile by looking out of the window. She knew he wanted to know where she was taking him and why. What was all of this about? All her secrecy and why the sudden decision to share it with him.

"You can park over there, Peter." She pointed out of the window, directing him yet again. She looked back over and saw him nod, and go with what she said, probably having decided to stop trying to figure her out and just go along with whatever she might have up her sleeve. He parked where she had pointed out and looked at her one more time, clearly thinking she would now tell him where they were and what was going on, but she just gave him a gentle smile and leaned in to give him a light kiss on the cheek, before turning around and getting out of the car. He followed her lead and came around to where she was standing.

"So where are we going?" he asked, placing a hand lightly on the small of her back as she started to walk over to the large office building they had parked in front of. She smiled to herself because of his small gesture, she didn't mind it, things were changing between them, they had been for the better part of a year. But the last few weeks even more. It was still done very carefully every step towards each other they took, but it was still steps, steps that brought them closer, steps that were an attempt of giving their once broken marriage a real chance, steps that allowed them to heal a little more with each one. The latest before this had been telling the kids that they were trying, and they were spending more time together and would like to include them in that. Now here she was and what she was about to do, to propose to him, was unlike the other steps - not a small one, it was actually more of a quantum leap than anything else. She walked into the tall gray building and steered them in the direction of the elevators right away.

"Alicia, when are you going to tell me where we're going?" Peter asked he confused. "You are not taking us to see a therapist are you?" He suddenly asked, making Alicia stop confused and look up at him, trying to find out if he seriously thought she was, from the look in his eyes it seemed like it.

She shook her head.

"No therapist, and you will know where we are going in a few minutes. Now come on, it is on the 31st floor and I prefer not to take the stairs." She walked the last few steps over to the elevator and pushed the button, waiting for the arrival. She felt Peter stepping up beside her and reached over to take his hand, that had slid from her back when she had taken the last few steps, lacing their fingers.

She gave it a gentle squeeze. It was kind of funny, he was usually the one calming her but she knew right now he was nervous one, wondering what she had come up with and fearing why they suddenly were in the office building. She was nervous too, wondering what he would say to her plan. If he would shoot it down, or say she could never do it. She hoped and begged he wouldn't and thought he wouldn't since he had been so happy for her a few months ago when she came to tell him about being offered to become partner. He had been just as supportive when she showed up 2 weeks later saying nothing as she stepped into the house at the same time as she broke down in tears, knowing she couldn't possible tell him what was wrong, if she did she would crush him and break what they had rebuilt. He wouldn't have ever been able to take her weak moment with Will as just that and she was terrified of losing Peter in that moment. His arms came around her, pulling her into his warm embrace, hugging her close to his chest. That night was the first time she spent the whole night in his arms and bed after they started having sex again, and what was more impressive they didn't have sex at all that night, he just held her and stroked her hair, when she calmed down a little he gently talked with her, asking what had happened, and what made her this upset. She had brokenly told him she couldn't answer that but that he had to trust her. Peter had accepted that and had held her and rocked her gently, calming her down and confirming why she felt so bad for what had happened with Will. It had been the first time their relationship became a little bit deeper. The next morning she had gone home to the kids but she had felt better and Peter and her had decided to have brunch with the kids.

The elevator arrived and she walked into it, pushing the button they needed. She heard Peter let out a deep sigh and he ran his thumb over the back of her hand. She looked up at him for a moment before stepping close to him and leaning into him so her head was resting against his shoulder. She closed her eyes enjoying the quiet for a moment before the elevator stopped. Peter nudged her softly.

"You said 31st floor right?" He asked her, and she opened her eyes to realize they were indeed on the right floor. They walked out of the elevator and into the floor. It was deserted, nothing other than a couple of boxes was there in the hallway. She pulled at his hand making him walk with her over to one of the offices and to one of the big panorama windows that was the only source of light around. She stopped in front of it and looked out, taking in the view of the city.

"Okay Alicia... you said you would tell me when we got here... what is this place? What are we doing here?" Peter asked her, his voice filed with confusion.

She turned around to face him.

"It is for rent... the floor I mean..." She explained, only making Peter look even more confused. She bit he lip, nervously. "I want to rent it..." She added. Peter looked around before looking back at her, the question of why painted on his face.

"I've decided to leave Lockhart & Gardner." She explained slowly, taking in how he started to realize what she was up to.

"You want to start your own firm?" He asked.

"Actually, Cary and I want to start a firm. He asked me a couple of months ago when they withdrew the partnerships offers but back then I said no and then I made partner anyway but lately I have reconsidered and he was right we could do well for ourselves."

She smiled and looked at him, hoping he would like the idea. "Alicia that is brilliant. This is amazing." The next moment she felt his arms slip around her, hugging her tightly to him in a warm hug before lifting her a little and spinning her around, making her laugh as he put her back down. His hands went to her face and cupped it as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You like it?" She asked as he pulled back. " I love it. Alicia this is amazing." He smiled at her warmly.

"Good... I hope you will like the next part, too..." She continued nervously. "There is more?" he asked confused, as she nodded slowly.

"I feel guilty that you had to drop out of the race for me..." She lifted her hand to halt him when she saw he opened his mouth intending on protesting. "I know you did it gladly, and don't blame me I know that Peter. But I feel bad. You did it to protect me from what Kresteva would leak about my past last year and make sure it didn't get out and the kids would be hurt by it. I feel guilty that happen and I know you say you would give it up any day for me and I trust that I still feel bad. I know how much you wanted to be Governor." She held up her hand pausing Peter who was about to interrupt. "Let me finish before you say anything, please..." Peter nodded and kept silent.

"I know you say you are okay with it and I know you are and will be... but Peter I also know you... and I know you will hate going back to being just State's Attorney again... Don't deny it Peter, I know you will. I think you should run again in two years... for Senate or Congress... I know you want to do that Peter, and I want you to do that.. I really do and I will help you all that I can... but for the time until then I am going to offer something else... something I hope you will agree to..." She looked at him nervously and scared.

"Okay you are right Alicia... but we need me to continue there I know that... it will be okay, Hun... I like the job, so it will be okay..." He bend his head and kissed her softly on the lips again. She smiled even more as he pulled back.

"Eli is coming with us, and so is Kalinda..." She offered. Peter drew in a deep breath. "Alicia..." She smiled at him and shook her head and pulled him down for another kiss.

"It wasn't meant like that Peter. They along with some others from the firm are joining us already. Peter, I know it will be terribly hard, but jump with me." He looked completely confused now.

"What do you mean? Jump with you? I don't understand..." He looked deep into her eyes.

"I want you to help me... I want you to help us for the next two years. I know I am asking you to take a huge risk and I get that... but we also know you will find doing the same thing the next two years boring. And that you are far better at golf and ass kissing than I am." She smiled sweetly up at him.

"You are asking me to work for my wife for two years?" He asked her teasingly.

"I am not asking you to work for me Peter... but work _with_ me... I know it is risky... but the kids got their trust founds... and you invested in the stock market some time ago." She explained.

"So that is what this is about, you want me to sponsor you again..." he teased her lightly.

"No Peter nothing like that... I want you to take the jump with me... I want us to spent the next two years working together rather than risk fighting in court... plus I know as well as you do that you would love nothing more than to beat Will one more time in a case..." She teased him back. He shook his head at her but was smiling.

"Which one is your office? The one we are in right now?" He asked her, as he looked around in the room.

She raised an eyebrow at him, but took his hand and guided him out of that one and further down the hallway to huge corner office.

"This one... why?" She asked him curiously.

"Because I want to share an office with you... And the other looked a bit too small." His eyes were twinkling now with merriment.

"You want... does this mean you will come with me?" She asked her voice hopeful and excited.

"Of course I will Alicia. And I think that the locked trust fund that Dad left me might be appropriate here, after all it is under an big investment. Plus he would have loved to see you, us like this." He caressed her hands, before lifting them to his lips and placing a light kiss on each of them.

"Jackie won't like that Peter." She answered, smilingly.

"I'll handle Jackie. We'll make this work." He smiled at her.

"Can you handle spending some may hours together? You won't get bored with me?" She looked up at him seriously now.

"How could I be seeing you work is incredible..." He flirted with her, sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"We are taking a leap of faith?" She looked up at him.

"We are jumping together." he answered as he closed the distance between them once more for a tender kiss.


End file.
